Writing To You
by mimimiao
Summary: Trip down memory lane for this couple. One Shot - Fluff. Ren x Guess who, or Read to find out.


Writing To You

One Shot – Rating T

A/N: I did intend to be vague at the start. Hope you enjoy this little ball of fluff. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>"Anata, come help me move the bed over just a little bit," the long dark haired woman beckoned her husband for assistance.<p>

As summoned, the tall handsome man went to the bedroom to help his beloved with the large fixture. He smiled when he saw his wife pushing the corner of the bed, an expression of exertion on her face. Without a word, he bent down and gave the king sized bed a hard shove, startling his lady with the sudden movement, and in her surprise, she knocked the wooden jewelry box, which she called the Treasure Chest of Memories, that he got for her recently for their fifth wedding anniversary, off the bedside table it resided on.

The decorated wooden box spilled its contents, and several sheets of different sized papers were scattered across the floor. A few were picked up by a coincidental gust from the air conditioning, spreading them all over the room, and one piece ceremoniously landed neatly on the newly positioned bed.

"Mo! Look what you made me do!" she exclaimed with mild annoyance and she started reaching for the pages on the floor.

"That was almost a perfect imitation of Kanae-chan, dear," he replied fondly. Picking up the piece on the bed, he asked curiously, "What are these?"

With her response, he understood why he thought the sheet looked familiar. "They are all the letters and notes you've ever given me. And I had just reorganized them into order too!" she complained.

Though she wasn't watching him and was still gathering up the pieces of paper sprinkled everywhere, she could feel his loving gaze beaming against her back. The tips of her mouth curled up lovingly despite her earlier irritation, and she continued, her responding love for her husband reflected in her softer tone, "Since we're done rearranging in here, why don't you start up a pot of tea. I'll sort these out quickly and join you on the couch before your show starts."

Still smiling broadly, he made a sound of assent and left the room to do as she suggested. With the kettle on the stove, he sank into the living room couch and switched on the television. As he mindlessly flipped to the channel they were going to be watching, he thought about the mess his counterpart was cleaning up and recalled the fateful encounter that gave him something amazing and won him the greatest prize he could have ever dreamt of.

_Flashback from several years ago_

At an exclusive lounge that offered privacy and secrecy to its high end clientele, Ren sat at the bar, his eyes staring aimlessly at the drink he was nursing.

"Tsuruga-san?" a female voice called from next to him. He turned at the familiar voice and was surprised to see the LoveMe member in this neck of the woods.

"Amamiya-san, what are you doing here?"

His unexpected guest sat down on the chair next to him and answered easily, "Research for a role."

"Ah yes, bartending, isn't it?" he replied, his gentleman persona back in place after the momentary lapse from his 5th drink of the night.

"Yes, that's right," she quietly agreed, not at all surprised that he would know. Kyoko-san probably mentioned it to him.

His current mood, with help from the alcohol he'd consumed, made keeping the polite yet distant smile draining. So, instead of starting a conversation, he continued to stare at his half empty glass.

She ordered a glass of orange juice, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments while the bartender whipped out her beverage, prettily garnished with a decorative umbrella through the slice of orange on the rim.

After taking her first sip of her drink, Chiori finally broke the silence and abruptly said, "When I have something inside me that I can't, won't, or don't want to say out loud, I write."

The tall actor looked at her, as was polite, although he didn't know what spurred the topic, and allowed her to continue. "Every time I had to smile and hold my tongue, I wrote my true thoughts into my notebook. "

"I had a lot buried inside me, so I let it all out in my writing," she said. "And I don't have to worry about what people think, because I know no one else would read it, and that I could be completely honest with myself."

"Try it sometime. It can be quite therapeutic," she finished, as she fished out her phone to read a new message, "The bartender I usually talk to is here. See you again sometime, Tsuruga-san. Have a good night."

Carrying her glass of barely touched juice, she got up and walked around the bar towards the back and out of sight.

_End of flashback_

Back then, he hadn't thought too much about what Chiori said. But later that week, after more encounters with the girl he loved just out of reach, he remembered her unsolicited advice and decided to try it out.

The result was several times more than what he had expected.

There were only a few more minutes before the show would start. He got up, turned off the stove with the whistling kettle and headed back to the bedroom to see how she was doing.

He found her still on the floor, though all the papers had been collected. Her eyes, shimmering with tears, looked up at him when she heard him step in.

Alarmed, he rushed and knelt by her on the floor and asked, "What's wrong? Is everything OK?"

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, and nodded as she answered softly, "Yes, I was just reminiscing."

Then she turned on the puppy dog look that she learnt from him and asked a wordless question with her eyes.

Smiling lovingly, he shifted to have his back against the bed and sat on the floor. Opening his arms to welcome her, his wife easily slipped into the spot in front of him, so that her back lay against her chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed contentedly, the sheets of paper still in her hands.

"I'm sorry we're going to miss your show," she said first.

"It's okay, I didn't really want to watch this episode anyway," he replied.

"Are you still jealous that I had to kiss another man for the scene?" she teased, tilting her back and nuzzling into his collarbone. To which he bent down and kissed her forehead while answering, "Yes, very much so."

"Well, I have to endure it when you pose with all those super models in provocative outfits, so it's only fair that you suffer a little too."

He only smiled. They continued to stay in that embrace for a while, and his lovely wife finally broke the silence and said, "I love your letters."

"They and their author love you too, dear."

She smiled knowingly, but continued, "I remember when I found the first letter. I was so scared, for several reasons."

"Firstly, I thought I was going to be skinned and filleted for dinner for considering reading something that fell out of your jacket pocket without your permission."

"And then I thought the crumpled piece of paper was a threatening letter of some sort, and so I was so scared for your safety and read it anyway. I had decided I was probably going to get roasted or barbequed over an open fire for that."

"Then I started getting worried about what was written on the letter, because I never thought any of it could be possible."

"And lastly, I was scared it was all a cruel joke that you or someone else had thought up to bully me."

"When you came back into the dressing room and found me there with the letter in my hands, your expression told me straight away that you never meant for me to read it, and that it really wasn't a joke."

"And I was so relieved."

He leaned his head down against her ear and confessed, "You know, I don't really remember what I wrote in that one anymore. All that I remember is that you didn't run away. And you're mine now."

"Well here, read it again now then," she brought the page up into reading range for the both of them.

Amused, he gave in to her will.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_Dear Kyoko,_

_You will never see this letter anyway, so it's only fair that I be allowed to call you just Kyoko while I'm pretending that I actually have the balls to send this to you. While I'm in the spirit of things, I may as well get straight to the chase._

_I love you, Kyoko._

_I think I've loved you since you were a little girl and I had the joy of being your forest fairy prince. I am not a pedophile, but I knew you were a special girl then, and you have only continued to make it possible for me to fall deeper in love with you. Even without trying. Boy, do I know how you don't try._

_But I can't help it. You penetrate all the defenses that I put up. You've had your heart broken, and the word 'love' is taboo to you. You ignore the little things I do to show my interest, and I am too much a chicken to force my feelings on you for fear that you will hate me instead._

_Speaking of chickens, I actually asked the chicken at TBM for advice about you. I'm pretty pathetic, now that I think about it._

_I have so many things I think I'll probably never tell you, and one day, you'll come up to me, happily calling me senpai (That word is a double edged sword, it really is. On one hand, I've used it as an excuse several times to keep you all for myself, and on the other hand it is the constant reminder that that is all I am to you…), and you'll tell me that you've fallen for someone. Or worse, that you're going back to THAT guy. I don't think I could bear it, if that ever happened. I don't even want to think it possible. So for now, I will continue to pretend, and will just cowardly write my confessions here until the day I grow a pair._

_I've never told you that the man you call Otou-san, is really mine. And hearing you call him that, makes me wish that you'll be able to continue calling him that, but with my ring on your finger. I don't dare carry through with that thought to imagine what it'd be like. I dare not let myself hope._

_I've never told you that you've been mispronouncing my name for forever, and that my name is actually Kuon, not 'Corn'. No, I never told you that I wasn't a fairy prince either. It makes me love you even more that you never questioned it. I actually think it's quite hilarious to have a fairy prince named after a vegetable. But, I silently pray that I can be the prince of your dreams again._

_Last week, when you lent me the Corn stone again, after I waited for Setsu to come back to the room, I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted to tell you about what I was like after I removed the fairy prince crown, to the day we met again and I was a different person. It was actually that same week that I met your friend Amamiya-san at a bar, as I tried to wallow in solitude with my friend, Mr. Jack Daniels. She suggested this method of 'relieving stress'. So, here it is. And after I am done, I'll have to find a shredder and throw this in there._

_I know I don't deserve you, and yet I have to constantly remind myself that I don't deserve you because I yearn so much, and keep thinking, what if… what if it didn't matter whether or not I deserved you._

_If I survive this BJ role, I will have you to thank for it. For pulling me out of the darkness, time and again. Having you beside me as Setsu has been everything the President expected. You make me remember why I cannot live in the past. And you give me strength to pull myself back out of it. I think when I finish this role, I'll have borrowed enough of your energy, that I'll be able to reach out for you. And if you'll have me, Kami-sama please let her have me, I will make you the happiest woman in the world, as much as you would have made me the happiest man._

_This was an interesting exercise. It really does help me release some of the thoughts that have been burdening my heart and mind._

_Writing to you silently from the heart,_

_Hizuri Kuon_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

About mid-way through the reading, Kyoko had begun reading out loud.

"You have very nice handwriting," she said at the end.

Kuon laughed, and rubbed his face into her hair.

"I didn't think you would continue writing to me after that," she continued, "I thought it was a one-time deal, since you never planned on letting me read it anyway."

"Well, after the first letter came out so well, I thought I'd try my hand at another one. And then since you reward me after each letter, I got greedy and made it a point to keep writing you for more rewards."

Laughing at his reply, she added, "I want to read a few more, is that ok?"

Kuon nodded, and continued to hug her.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_Dearest Kyoko,_

_Congratulations on the winning the Best Lead Actress award this year. I could see that Kanae-chan was both happy and unhappy at that. But at least her Kijima won Best Lead Actor award this year. She must be quite proud. I was quite surprised when they got together during their filming together of Shooting Star. But she is definitely the woman to handle the ex-playboy. And yes, dear, if he hurts her, I will beat him up for you. I don't think it'll come to that though – he's crazy in love with her. Which is great, since I no longer had to worry about him as my rival for you since then._

_America has been lonely. I miss you horribly, and look forward to bringing this letter back to you in person. Father and Mother will be coming with me, of course, and they keep rushing me to finish the job so we can go see you. The series is going quite well, and your nightly lecture to not overwork myself is the only thing stopping me from trying to chew more than I can handle to speed things up._

_When you get to this part, I want to you to start reading out loud. Trust me, and please read._

_Kyoko, I have thought about this for a very long time, and I think that we are ready for the next step. You have made my life bliss ever since we got together. I go to bed with a smile each night, and wake up every day dreaming of an angel. You are my angel, my princess, my fairy tale._

_I have reclaimed my name and now, I want to share it with you. I am down on one knee, and I think you know what comes next. I think I have been waiting for your answer for a very long time, so what do you say - Kyoko, will you marry me?_

_Writing to you proudly from the heart,_

_Hizuri Kuon_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"I still can't believe you picked up the lines when I stopped reading out loud. You set me up, didn't you?" Kyoko whined half-heartedly.

"I did have a feeling you would stop reading at some point," he smirked, "I also told Father beforehand that he'd want to start his camcorder once I handed you the letter. Which he did, so Father got it on camera. Mother still says it's like a scene out of a movie and cries when she watches it."

"If my eyes weren't blurred with tears and my heart wasn't bursting that I didn't notice, I would have played along and rejected you with a straight face. Just to spite you!" she teased.

"Nah, you wouldn't have. You love me too much to say no to me," he cockily answered, giving her a gentle squeeze."

"You're right," she agreed, sighing exaggeratedly. Then she leaned back into him and whispered seductively, "Since your parents have our boys till tomorrow, why don't I show you how much I love you?"

The familiar look she called the Emperor of the Night emerged as he leaned in to claim her lips, "Why don't you?"

* * *

><p>AN2: Hope I did Okay with this one. Wonder if I should have left it at one letter, instead of two. Also wondered if I should have added more letters.

To readers of my main story, I apologize for the delay in update. I disappointed myself with my last chapter, and am trying to make up for it. Rushing for weekly updates only made the chapter suck.

Thanks again for reading. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
